Futur Macabre
by Ashikako
Summary: Une heure après le retour à la normal d'Alban et de la salle de concert, le nouveau groupe décide d'aider le GIGN à éliminer la "menace zombie" de la ville. Il semblerait qu'ils courent pourtant plus que prévu. Suite de Rock Macabre, une (mini) web série de françois descraques, mise en ligne par FrenchBall.


Aaaah, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas poster quelque chose. A vrai dire j'écris une fiction en ce moment, pas une fanfic ! :$ Enfin bref, ça faisait un petit moment que j'ai écris ça, même si je l'ai jamais posté... Bref, bref, bref ! Voilà, c'est un peu nouveau comme genre pour moi et ça fait un moment que je l'ai écris alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! (désolée d'avance pour les fautes)

Et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _La musique aide les gens dans les moments difficiles_ _, ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai qu'à ce moment-là._

Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que le Diptyque chantait sans pouvoir ni vouloir s'arrêter accompagné de leur nouvelle ou plutôt ancienne chanteuse. Mais malgré la joie qu'ils avaient de simplement jouer, pour leurs vies certes, mais jouer quand même, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, un peu trop même.

Ils avaient joués toutes les musiques de leur répertoire, pour le plus grand malheur de Zoé et même un peu celui d'Alban qui semblait préférer chanter quelque chose qui leur convenait à tous. Mais ces musiques-là ne semblaient pas être très efficaces pour faire disparaître les zombies, elles ne devaient pas être jouée avec assez de sentiments pour toucher les gens. Donc la plupart du temps ils improvisaient, comme ils l'avaient fait jusque lors avec des musiques qui, avant ça, ne faisaient qu'apaiser leurs haine ou bien sauver leur peau. Patrick c'était occupé, une fois que le chemin était dégagé et qu'elle se savait en sécurité, de faire passer la nouvelle au GIGN qui bien sûr n'en avait toujours pas cru un mot. Ces hommes furent pourtant bien obligés de le reconnaître une fois qu'ils virent à l'œuvre le groupe leur en apporté la preuve, la musique sauverait le monde. Ils firent donc passer le message, dans toute la ville, tout le pays, dans le monde entier même. Cela se propageait plus vite que ça en avait l'air et c'était déclenché simultanément partout dans le monde. L'antidote devrait être plus rapide que le virus. Pour sauver le monde, il fallait chanter.

La salle de concert était enfin totalement décontaminée, après du rock, de la pop, du jazz, du reggae, des chansons à texte et des comptines pour enfant et tout ce dont ils connaissaient, entièrement ou même partiellement les paroles. De quoi toucher tout le monde. Une fois décontaminé, les gens avaient été compliqué à gérer, entre ceux sauvé puis aussitôt recontaminé, ceux qui hurlaient et s'effondraient en pleurs ou encore ceux qui ne pouvaient pas contenir ce rire stressé devant ce qui leur était arrivé. Mais voyant que la musique calmait le jeu, ils finissaient par se calmer seuls dans un coin en attendant que le reste de l'endroit soit sur. Et une fois que c'était le cas, Alban, Zoé, Tony et Lawrence pouvaient enfin s'effondrer par terre, heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Ils se mirent à rire, devant la stupidité de la situation dans laquelle ils c'étaient mise. Puis, après avoir repris son souffle ils partirent chercher une bouteille d'eau et une pastille de lysopaine.

 **« L- Et du coup, on fait quoi pour le groupe ?**

 **T- Moi je vote pour que Zoé revienne !**

 **A- Ah merde ! Putain, oui, Diane ! J'l'ai pas vue, passe-moi la guitare Zoé ! »**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de la lui passer ou plutôt de la garder qu'il lui prit des mains et partit presque en courant. Avec toute cette musique avec Zoé, la jolie blonde lui était totalement sortie de la tête. Il courut vers la sortie de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient mais Zoé le rattrapa, lui criant une énième fois de s'arrêter. Il se retourna fatiguer de ses réactions.

 **« Écoute Zoé, on a chanté ensemble, c'était cool, mais c'est Diane la chanteuse de Diptyque maintenant. Que tu l'aimes ou non. »**

Zoé plissa les yeux, comme s'il cette idée ne lui avait pas traversé la tête une seule seconde. Elle reprit immédiatement d'une vois un peu plus énervé pour ne pas perdre Alban.

 **« Z- Mais ta gueule, j'm'en fout de ton précieux groupe ! Vous faites c'que vous voulez ça m'regarde pas !**

 **A- Très bien, alors tu me laisses partir ?**

 **Z- Non... Tu... Tu peux pas la sauver...**

 **A- A oui, et pourquoi ça ?**

 **Z- Parce que... On a été obligé de la tuer. Je suis désolée. On a essayé de la sauver mais- »**

Les yeux d'Alban se ternirent pour dévoiler une colère qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais ressentie. Aucun de ses proches ne l'avait jamais quitté, et là, pour la première fois, la personne avec il passait le plus de temps malgré lui était morte. Il courra partout à sa recherche, à l'étage, au fond du couloir puis il vit cette porte entre ouverte. Elle était là, devant la porte. Un deuxième corps était à côté du sien. Mais il lui semblait si inutile et dénué d'importance. Et dire qu'il avait pensé à la sauver alors qu'il ne savait même pas que cela était possible, qu'il avait pensé que la musique la sauverait. Diptyque, maintenant son histoire de destin paraissait si tragique et sensée. Il c'étaient rencontré par la force du destin, plus que tout. Il l'aurait rencontré même si Zoé était restée dans le groupe. Mais qu'aurait-t-elle été pour lui ? Ce n'était pas important, maintenant elle était morte, et c'était la faute de Zoé, c'est elle qui l'avait tué. La haine qui c'était éteinte renaissait, plus vive que jamais dans son cœur. Puis alors qu'il pleurait de rage sur le corps de la belle aux cheveux blancs Zoé arriva. Elle avait rejoint l'endroit où il devait obligatoirement être après avoir ce qu'il c'était passé à Tony et Lawrence qui eux voulait connaître les raisons de ce crime et non tirer des conclusions comme était en train de le faire Alban. Bien sûr, la compréhension des événements n'enlevait rien à la tristesse qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Ces explications ne pouvaient que clamer la haine qui restait toujours ancré en eux, mais cette haine ne serait jamais aussi grande que celle qu'Alban hurlait à la jeune femme.

 **« C'est toi qui la buté ! T'es une vraie folle ! Va te faire interner tu me fais peur ! Tu la déteste ! C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué hein ? T'es contente maintenant ?! … J'TE HAI ! »**

Zoé ne put rien répondre, c'est vrais qu'elle l'avait tué. Ce n'était pas volontaire loin de là, elle aurait rêvé pouvoir retourné en arrière, trouver la bonne chanson, celle qui fonctionnerait définitivement mais elle l'avait tué quand même. Même si elle la détestait, elle restait humaine et, une fois tête reposée, la mort de Diane l'horripilait et la hantait plus que la satisfaisait. Son visage, un peu ridicule, qui chantait ses dernières notes, ces yeux vide ou haineux, sa chute, tous ces moments espacés de quelques secondes la hantait et elle retenait son envie de vomir face au sang qui avait coulé de son corps inerte. Elle n'était pas du genre à le montrer, bien sûr. Nous parlons de Zoé, Zoé qui a quitté le groupe par fierté. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de tomber mais aussi de serrer Alban dans ses bras. Ces sentiments-là était indescriptible pour elle, est-ce de la nostalgie, de la haine, de la rancœur ou de l'amour ? Peu importe ce qu'elle ressentait, elle pouvait bien prendre 5 000 douches sans que jamais le sang qui était sur ses mains ne disparaisse des yeux d'Alban. Ses mains pendantes le long de son corps se refermèrent sous les cris répétés d'Alban qui l'accusait, prit par cette haine et cette peur des événements qui c'était dérouler dans cette pièce. Il ne semblait pas vouloir savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, il hurlait toujours mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'a, même pas par erreurs, demandé ce qu'il c'était passé. Il ne voulait en effet pas savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, non pas que ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais il avait tellement peur, peur de haïr Zoé encore plus, ou alors de ne plus avoir de raison de la détester.

 **« Si tu ne veux pas que je t'explique, demande à Patrick. »**

Au même moment, cette dernière rentra dans la pièce, un peu pressé et plus heureuse que jamais.

 **« P- Alban, Zoé où sont les deux autres-**

 **Z- Ils ont un prénom !**

 **P- Oui, oui, peu importe, Le GIGN ! Ils nous ont engagés pour chanter dans toute la ville pour une durée indéterminée, et on gagne beauuuucoup ! En plus comme on a plus Diane ça va nous faire du bien tout ça !**

 **A- Vous l'avez tuée...**

 **P- Ah non hein ! On était obligé ! La chanson, machin, ça n'avait pas marché sur elle ! C'était elle où nous, et puis de toute façon, personne ne l'aimait ici ! »**

Alban ferma les yeux. Empêchant de nouvelles larmes d'en sortir et contrôlant ses poids qui voulaient partir. Il lâcha la tête de Diane, éteinte. Patrick commençait à s'impatienter, sa cigarette électronique à la bouche et une nouvelle cartouche avec un peu plus de nicotine à l'intérieur.

 **« Bon bah c'est quand vous voulez mais on va tous mourir et mourir pauvre si vous vous mettez pas chanter pour eux ! Oh et puis ils sont où les deux greluches là ?! »**

Sur ces mots, Patrick partie à leur recherche et Alban se releva, il mit la main sur la guitare sur laquelle avait joué Diane avant Zoé. Il regarda cette dernière quelques instants. Elle parlait avec Tony qui était revenue avec Lawrence, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu. Elle manquait à Tony, c'est vrai qu'il préférait le groupe quand c'était juste des gosses qui s'amusaient. Lawrence était nouveau, évidemment il ne connaissait pas Zoé mais après ça ils étaient plus proche qu'il aurait pu le devenir en un an. Et même lui, pendant ces 3 heures de concert, il avait pensé que tout le monde aurait été plus heureux si Zoé était revenu dans le groupe, si Diane n'avait plus été là. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était vraiment plus là, maintenant que Zoé lui avait ôté la vie, de ses propres mains, il ne le voulait plus. Il posa la guitare à terre et tourna le dos à Zoé et au reste du groupe pour partir.

 **« J'y vais, je refuse de faire de la musique avec celle qui à tuer notre chanteuse. C'est Zoé qui l'a tué ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu la détestais, t'en a profité pour la tuer pendant que ça passait inapparente... J'en suis sûr ! »**

Et sur ces mots il partit en courant, maudissant le monde qui avait fait que Zoé ait tué sa chanteuse. Lawrence lui courra après pendant que Tony prenait Zoé dans ses bras. Elle essayait de se contenir pour ne pas exploser en larme et en cris contre Alban. Lawrence sortit finalement dehors et eu la surprise prévisible de voir que toute la ville était contaminée, même plus de musicien pour aider quelques personne, le monde entier était maintenant contaminé, à part quelques personnes qui avaient réussie à s'en sortir bien sûr. Le spectacle était bien triste à regarder, le monde qu'il avait connue ressemblait trais pour trais à celui présent dans un de ces films post-apocalyptique. Entre ça et les réfugiés du théâtre, Lawrence arriva vers Alban et lui tendit sa guitare.

 **« Garde au moins ça, question de sécurité. Tony et moi- et Zoé, on veut te voir en vie. Y'a déjà eu trop de morts. »**

Alban sourit, le prénom de Zoé le plongeait dans une douce haine pleine de sentiments s'approchant de l'amour. Il le remercia, le prenant dans ces bras comme s'il était une grosse peluche. Alban était épuisé et puis, comme il l'avait un jour dit dans une interview, Lawrence faisait un peu tout, réconfort comprit. La mort de Diane n'était simple pour personne, Zoé, Tony, lui, Patrick aussi, mais surtout, Alban. Puis, après quelques nouvelles larmes sur les joues du jeune homme, une nouvelle fois, ce dernier partit guitare à la main, laissant son ami retourner à l'intérieur. Law se retourna une dernière fois vers Alban commençant à jouer, sans grand investissement, cherchant juste un appartement dans lequel il dormirait pour le moment. Un endroit où personne ne pourrait le trouver.

 **« Alban ! Reviens vite ! Et bonne chance ! »**

* * *

Voilààà, je sais pas trop quoi dire, je suis pas sure de moi. Haha, j'ai l'impression que c'est la toute première fois que je poste quelque chose ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review, ça me ferait très plaisir et voilà, merciii !


End file.
